The field of art to which the present invention relates is apparatus to improve the separation of fluids having different densities. In particular, the present invention pertains to an apparatus which facilitates the separation of two fluids having different densities. More specifically, the invention relates to a separation apparatus utilized to improve the gravitational separation of fluids having different densities, the apparatus comprising: (a) a separator vessel; (b) a fluid entry means connected to an opening into the separator vessel; (c) a fluid distribution means mounted upon the terminus of the fluid entry means within the separator vessel; (d) the fluid distribution means including at least one aperture whereby the fluids are dispersed within the separator vessel; (e) an elongated chamber which is vertically oriented and having imperforate sides and bottom, and encompasses and is in fluid communication with the fluid distribution means; (f) a slotted chamber which is coextensive and in fluid communication with an upper end of the elongated chamber; (g) the slotted chamber having an imperforate upper end plate; and (h) packing means disposed in at least a portion of the elongated chamber, the cross-sectional area of slots of the slotted chamber being sufficient with respect to the available flowing cross-sectional area of the resulting packed bed of the elongated chamber, to prevent an increase in the velocity of the fluids to improve the gravitational separation of the fluids having different densities.